


Two-man con

by ShariDeschain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, at Tim's expense though, brotherly bonding of some sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: "I just want a hug!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT @ maridichallenge

“Look brat, we’re doing this”, Jason says, trying to sound as definitive and threatening as possible in his best Red Hood voice.

Damian barely lifts an eyebrow.

“You can try”, he concedes. “You will fail. And you will lose a limb for your foolishness.”

And Jason knows he’s not kidding. He’d take Alfred’s word on everything save Damian being completely disarmed.

“I just want a hug!”, he protests. “Legally I’m your brother too, you know? If Dick gets hugs I can get one too.”

“Legally you are dead”, Damian remembers him, skillfully implying a ‘ _and not only legally if you come anywhere near me’_ in his tone. Then he shoots him a curious look. “Why?”

Jason carefully considers his possibilities.

“I bet a grand with Tim I’d do it.”

Damian narrows his eyes at the mention of his nemesis (more like a part-time squabble partner now, but Jason likes to humor them), then frowns.

“A grand?”

“A thousand dollars”, Jason explains, then he goes with another gambit. “Look, we can split.”

Damian snorts at him.

“I am a billionaire.”

“That’s Bruce’s money. I’m talking about five hundreds of Tim’s hard-earned dollars to blow at the arcade’s, kid. How does that sound?”

Damian tilts his head and Jason knows he’s got him.

“Appealing”, Damian admits warily, because honesty comes quite natural between them. “I assume photographic evidence is required?”

“I’ll be the one to take it”, Damian decides at Jason’s nod. “I’ll show it to him on my phone and then delete it.”

“Paranoid much?”

“Prudent”, Damian corrects him. Then he takes out his phone, grimaces and opens up his arms. “Let’s get over with it.”

Jason laughs, and since this is going to be his only chance at this, he squeezes the kid as hard and long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble meme prompt was _"I just want a hug"_ and this is what I came up with. Sorry Tim, I love you.  
>  You're welcome to [leave me prompts](https://unavenged-robin.tumblr.com/ask) if you want. I like them.


End file.
